oyejassiedisneyindiafandomcom-20200214-history
Mumbai , New Nanny
Mumbai , New Nanny is the pilot episode of Oye Jassie. It first aired on Oct 13, 2011 in the India. Plot Jassie'Jaspreet' is a 19-year-old girl who moves from Karnal to Mumbai, in order to try to live on her own and follow her dreams. When she is not able to pay the driver, she is thrown out of the auto, and found by Lucky the building's doorman, and Tia, one of the Malhotras kids. Tia kicked off the last nanny and offers Jassie a nanny job,she accepts it because she has no work to do. Jassie go to the Malhotras flat and introduce Tia, a cute, little girl, and seen Ayesha fighting to Rocky and Subbu and got to know they were the kids of Rahil and Riesha Malhotra. The children find Jassie too commanding, and in turn, run away on their parents' helicopter. Jassie finds them and softens up on them. Jassie wins over Subbu's friendship by helping him in his video game. Jassie accidentally ruins Ayesha's science project for the science fair. Tia intends to cover up for Jassie by telling Ayesha that Rocky brokes her project. She fixes the project, but Ayesha is disappointed because her entrepreneur parents have no time for her because they are working on their new movie. Jassie tells Rahul and Riesha that they don't spend enough time with their children; she gets fired in return. Jassie decides that she should go to the science fair instead of their parents. However, Ayesha's parents actually showed up to the fair. Jassie is rehired in the end. At the last couple minutes, the family and Jassie are seen eating ice cream in celebration. Cast *Tara Sutaria as Jassie *Diya Chalwad as Tia Malhotra *Ahsaas Channa as Ayesha Malhotra *Mohit Bagri as Rocky Malhotra *Ved Tarde as Subbu Malhotra *Kenny Desai as Tony *Harsh Vashisht as Rahul Malhotra *Simple Kaur as Riesha Malhotra *Devansh Doshi as Lucky Memorable Quotes *''My name is Jassie short for Jaspreet.'' *''i am Lackendra,pet name Lucky' *''Goldy is her imaginary friend and she is a mermaid. *''I like real friends especially ladyfriends.'' *''He was Sri Premchand,subbu's pet lizard.'' *''See what you have missed.'' *''I lost 4 kids in 2 hours.'' *''In this note everybody had signed,even GOLDY also.'' *''We are not laughing on what you say,we are laughing at your hair.'' *''Subbu! open the door i don't want to be a snack of lizard.'' *''Ayesha is so sad cause you are not going to her science fair.'' *''No!No! thats wrong dialogue you have to say that i am a Good,Honest and Brave 'nanny. Trivia *In the episode Jassie Changes her dress 7 times. *The door Jassie was trapped in was locked, but when she got out of there, it was not locked. *Jassie didn't like Rocky as Rocky likes Jassie. Gallery ''To view the''' Mumbai York, New Nanny gallery, click'' ''here.'' Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Memorable Quotes Category:Episodes Aired Category:Episode Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2013 Category:2013 Episodes Category:2013 Category:Malhotras Category:Episode 1 Category:Mumbai , New Nanny Category:Oye Jassie Category:Episodes aired on October Category:Oye Jassie Wiki